


Evening Serenade

by FoxRafer



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When words seem inadequate, Luke chooses to communicate through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Luke's lovely rendition of [**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k92rENRqcts).

He was washing the dishes when Luke started to sing, his voice low but carrying through from the front room. Richard had always loved the song, Roberta Flack one of his favorite singers, and his first inclination was to sing along. But as he rinsed the last dish, he paused, just listening to the words in Luke's rich tenor, as if hearing them for the first time. He placed the dish in the rack, the melody sweeping over him, smooth and compelling, and he turned to find Luke leaning in the doorway. The tune didn't falter as their eyes locked, the voice warming, and what at first glance had been a random song now became utterly personal.

The idea of being serenaded should have been embarrassing, but despite the slight blush on his cheeks Richard showed no sign of discomfort. He breathed in the lyrics as they took shape between them, memorized the softness in Luke's eyes as he sang of a much-cherished love. He swore he could hear his heart begin to beat in time as each phrase became a dedication, each line formed anew, sung only for him.

Luke slowly crossed the room, his voice ascending through the last lines of the song. He reached out, fingers barely threading through a nape of curls, thumbs gently caressing along Richard's jaw. And as the final note fell, he kissed Richard's smile, a lingering press of lips electrifying in its simplicity.


End file.
